One Life, One Love
by Stinkyx3
Summary: It's been 4 years since Zac asked Vanessa to be his girlfriend. And they are more in love than ever. But can they cope through everything that life throws at them? Zanessa growing up and maturing.
1. Chapter 1

The dark haired beauty squats in the corner of the bathroom as far away from the little stick as possible. This can't be happening. This can't be true. She promises god, she would go to church again. She'd pray every night before going to sleep. If he'd just let it be wrong.

--

Two days later she walks down the hallway in trance. Her head is empty. She can't think.

The doctor said the test was right. She was pregnant.

What would her boyfriend say? Hadn't he said in an interview, he didn't want kids till he was at least 40? Would he leave her? Leave her alone raising their child all alone?

--

"You okay Nessa?" Ashley asks worriedly. Vanessa has been acting really strange the last two hours.

"Yes. No. Oh, Ashley. What am I gonna do?" And with that Vanessa breaks out into tears. Ashley opens her arms and pulls her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" She asks anxiously. Vanessa doesn't cry often and if she does something bad has happened.

"Zac... I… Well… I… am pregnant" Nessa wheezes and a heart-wrenching sob fills the air. It takes a moment till Ashley gets what her best friend just said. And another to think of what she could say to calm her down.

"You want me to call Zac?" She asks, hoping Vanessa would say yes and let her call someone who's better at comforting than she is.

"What?! No, no. I'm fine. Really." The girl whispers and wipes her face. But just as she does, another stream of tears flows down her face.

Ashley has no idea what to say. She just sits there holding the crying Vanessa. After a while Vanessa calms down a little, too exhausted to keep crying. She sucks in a deep breath and lets it back out as a sigh.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" She whispers into the silent room.

"I don't know, Nessa. But whatever you decide to do, whatever happens, I'm here for you" Ashley says and kisses her best friend's forehead.

--

She never really thought about having a baby. Sure, she was asked about it in interviews, but that's not the same. In interviews you say what people want you to say most of the time.

But now the thought was running through his head over and over. Would she be a good mother? Would it be very hard? How would she manage her career and the child?


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy guys (:**

**Thanks so much for the reviews o the lat epi. Hope you keep it up (:**

**Link for Vanessa's Outfit in my profile.**

**xx S.  
**

Vanessa's iPhone vibrates on the vanity. She looks on the screen. The caller ID picture shows her own face, smiling brightly, next to Zac's one, smilingly kissing Vanessa's cheek.

"Hellooooo?" She asks happily after hitting the answering button.

"Happy 4th anniversary babe" Zac smiles as he walks out of the front door. He gazes over to the place where his car is parked, not seeing any paparazzi.

"Happy 4th anniversary to you too" Vanessa giggles.

"You're on your way yet? Or want me to get you?" He gets into his car and fastens his seatbelt with his free hand.

"You don't mind? It's kinda odd if you show at your anniversary party all alone, isn't it?" She says as she puts in her new earrings.

"I'll be at yours in 10" Zac disconnects the line and starts the engine.

--

It's been a week since she talked to her best friend about her 'problem'. But she wasn't so sure anymore whether it really was that big of a problem. The only problem would be to tell him about it. And she'd do that tonite. On their 4th anniversary.

--

"Coming!" Vanessa screams out as she rushes down the big staircase in her mansion. Her lips curl into a heartbreaking smile when she sees her favourite guy after opening the door.

"Hey there" Zac smiles and leans down to kiss her swiftly. "You ready?"

"Yes. Just hold on a second" She says turning around and grabs her purse. "Let's go. Don't wanna be late." She snakes her hand into Zac's and locks the door.

About an hour later the two finally arrive at their destination. The party is at the 'Pace' where they also celebrated Zac's 21st birthday last year. The drive was pretty quiet because Vanessa kept thinking about how to break the news to Zac. But still, she didn't come up with a plan.

"Vanessa?" She hears him ask from her site. She snaps out of her thoughts and doesn't know where she is for a moment. But then she realizes Zac has parked the car by the back entrance. He stands there holding the door open for her. The thought of what is going to happen tonite comes back to her mind and she accidentally lets out a big sigh.

"Hey, you okay Ness?" Zac sounds worried and kneels down next to her laying his hand on her thigh. The feeling of his hand on her naked skin makes her feel better and she manages to smile at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" With that she takes his hand causing Zac to stand up, pulling her along. They make their way into the club where their guests are already awaiting them. First to congratulate them is Ashley.

"Happy 4th Anniversary you two" She smiles and pulls both Zac and Vanessa into a big hug.

--

After Vanessa and Zac said everyone hello, everyone sits down to have dinner. Ashley, of course, sits next to Nessa.

"You told him yet?" She whispers into V's ear.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting till we're alone tonight." She answers and their conversation is interrupted by the waitress who brings their dinner.

When everyone is done eating, people spread all over the club. Vanessa sits at a table with Ashley, Amanda (Bynes) and Brittany (Snow) not following their conversation. With a dreamy look on her face she watches people swirling on the dance floor. All the girls getting swirled around in their dresses make her smile. It's like a little prom-night. She can't believe people, who she doesn't even know, are dressing up for her anniversary party. The thought of how much she would have liked going to a Hollywood-star's party 4 or 5 years ago, makes her smile a little wider.

Zac stands with Corbin (Bleu), Ryan (Rottmann), Bubba (Lewis) and Chace (Crawford) by the bar, talking about the last Lakers game. Eventually he lets his eyes wander over the crowded club. And there, in a niche by the dance floor, she catches his sight. Absentmindedly she gazes at the dancing people. Without saying a word to his friends, he puts hi beer on the bar and makes his way to the girl.

As he approaches, the girls stop talking and look at him. But Vanessa still don't notice his appearance. She just sits there staring at the people. Softly Zac lays his hand on Vanessa's bare shoulder, causing her to jump lightly.

"Oh, hey" She smiles and moves in her seat to let him sit down. But he takes her hand and pulls her up.

"C'mon" That's all he says before dragging her to the dance floor. Zac moves his hand as a signal for the DJ to play a slower song. The music slows down immediately and they begin to sway in the middle of the dance floor. Zac pulls Vanessa as close as possible and she lays her head onto his chest.

"I love you" Zac says and kisses her hair softly.

"You do, don't you?" Vanessa's eyes begin to water and she presses her face deeper into her boyfriend's chest.

"Yes, of course" He says and takes his hands away from Vanessa's hips to cup her face in them. "What's the matter?" He asks as he notices the tears glistering in her eyes.

"I need you to promise me that you'd never ever let anything separate us" She whispers and looks straight into his sky-blue eyes.

"Look, Ness. I don't know where this is coming from, but what could there be that could possibly separate us? We coped being apart from eachother for weeks or even months. We survived all this goddamn rumors. We had up and downs. But we got through everything together. And you know I love you" He puts a strand of her curls behind her ear softly. "So, yeah. I promise."

Blinking a few tears away she gets on her tiptoes and moves her lips slowly to his. After they break away from eachother's lips, she says "Thank you. I love you, too"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii** **(:**

**Hope you review. Very short, I know. But the next one will (hopefully) be alittle longer.**

**hAve fun. xx S.**

**

* * *

  
**

The rest of the night the two of them don't make a step without the other one.

Zac still has no idea what that tiny meltdown on the dance floor was about and feels like it wouldn't be too good if she had a bigger one while he isn't around.

Vanessa grows more and more anxious every minute. Her stomach twists around and she feels like she might be sick right there in the middle of the club, surrounded by far more than fifty people. She can already see the headline in the magazine 'Vanessa Hudgens – Mental Breakdown at Anniversary Party'. Not good.

--

Vanessa drives the car on the way back to her house. Next to her Zac cuddles into the seat and leans his head onto the window. It's strange that she didn't think of what would happen if Zac got drunk, what in fact, he did. Will he take it any different or will he even get angry? A soft snore escapes Zac's mouth and Vanessa can't help giggling.

"What?" Her boyfriend mumbles almost unintelligible as respond to her giggles.

"You're so cute when you're sleeping" She almost laughs.

"I ain't sleeping" He grunts and slumps deeper in the seat.

About 10 minutes later she stops the car in front of her house. Running her hands through Zac's hair she softly shakes him. "Baby, wake up. We're home"

"Go away" He says. Or at least it sounds like something like that.

"You know I would, but it's going to be kinda embarrassing if the paparazzi take pictures of you drunkenly sleeping in your car."

"I am not drunken." Zac responds before groaning and unfastening his seatbelt.

--

The next morning Vanessa wakes up and immediately rushes to the bathroom. Hurling over the toilet she can't help but feel guilty for that little thing inside her. It's the first time she has 'morning sickness' so far and she wonders if it is because of that one glass of champaign she had last night. After all drinking is an absolute not when you're pregnant.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having a hangover" Zac's voice makes Vanessa jump. She didn't hear him standing up. He slowly kneels down next to her and touches her cheek softly. "You okay baby?"

Now Nessa feels really guilty. She couldn't tell him last night. He was drunken and she was… scared. Yeah, that's no excuse but she will tell him today. She totally will.

"Van? What is it?" Zac looks at his girlfriend. His hand rests on her cheek and she seems to lean into the touch more and more.

"I… I love you Zac." Vanessa says with tears in her eyes.

"Oookayyyy… Me too" Zac says confused and helps Vanessa up. Standing in the en-suite bathroom they just stare at each other for a moment or two before Vanessa breaks the silence.

"I'm pregnant."

As soon as the words leave her mouth she wants to take them back. With tears running down her face she waits for Zac's reaction…


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey folks (:**

**Hope you enjoy it. It's short and not good, but yeah...**

**anyways, review please?**

**thx**

**xx S.**

**

* * *

  
**

He can't say a word. He's afraid that as soon as he would open his mouth, he will barf right on his grilfriend's feet. That might be because of that hangover, but might be because she just told him that she is pregnant. Slowly he took a deep, deep breath and looked at her.

--

"Are you going to keep it?" Zac asks Vanessa quietly.

"Zachary, did you just ask if I was going to kill OUR child?" Maybe it is her hormones going crazy but Vanessa feels like she might slap Zac right across his face. How dare he even think about getting rid of this innocent little thing?

"Vanessa, I… I don't know what to do or say… I…" His face goes pale like he is going to collapse onto the floor in a second and Vanessa suddenly feels guilty. She can somehow understand his reaction.

Hadn't she been afraid too when she found out about this? And she had Ashley being there for her all along, but Zac… He only had her right now.

One single tear slowly slides down his cheek. Quickly, hoping she didn't notice it he blinks the other tears away and wipes his hands over his face. But Vanessa did see the tear and takes a step toward him.

"Baby…" She whispers and wraps her arms around his torso.

They stand there for minutes and minutes just holding on to each other, both not knowing what to say. Zac is the first to break the silence.

"How?" He looks down at Vanessa who appears to have an amused expression on her face.

"Well Zachary, when there is a man and a woman and they love each other…" She begins in a voice like he's a three-year-old but he interrupts her not the tiniest bit in the mood for jokes.

"No, I meant how? You were on the pill. How did this happen Vanessa?"

Strangely that's about the only question she didn't ask herself yet.

"I… I think I…" She thinks back to her last visit in Canada when she was so happy to be back with Zac… And she forgot to take the pill that week… 7 days without taking the pill…

"You what?"

"I think I forget it."

"You forgot it?! What the hell Vanessa?!" His jaw tightens. He doesn't mean to yell at her or get mad but it's just so… so damn hard not to.

"Oh come on Zac! It's not like you never forget anything!"

"Yes, I do forget things sometimes. But usually they won't change my WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!" How could she forget to take the pill? It's not rocket science. You just need to take on pill every day. That's it. Not very difficult.

"So, now it's my fault? I'm sorry to burst your bubble but YOU weren't innocent either." Vanessa feels the anger rush through her veins. This isn't her fault. How about he would of thought about protection before he stuck his dick into her?

"I thought you were on the pill! If I'd known you weren't, we wouldn't be in this freaking mess right now!"

"If you think this is such a mess, I might better leave." She says, leaves the bathroom still dressed in a shirt of Zac that she's thrown on last night, grabs her jacket and purse from the bedroom and makes her way downstairs.

While she walks down the stairs she can't help but hope he will stop her. Bu he doesn't.

--

This is not what he planned. His career is just about to take off. His new movie is set to be released in a few weeks. Vanessa has signed on for two movies. There are award shows they needed to attend. Movie premieres. Promoting. This is not going to be easy.

--

The whole day she's been thinking about him. Not like that's something new. But today it was different.

Vanessa opens the fridge and takes out a soda.

She thought he'd come around sometime. But he didn't. Of course he didn't. Sometimes he can be so stubborn.

As she thinks that, she smiles to herself.

How often did they fight and neither one wanted to be the first to say sorry? All too often. But this time she wouldn't be the one to come back to him. This is not her fault alone. They did it together.

She sips at her soda and sighs.

What if he won't come around? What if he dumps her? She won't be able to go through everything on her own. She would… she would break down.

--


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiiiii 3**

**thanks for the reviews... I'm really thankful and all but I gotta say, I want more please. Otherwise I'm gonna stop this story.**

**So, I pretty please want 5 reviews on this one. Just tell mewhat you think.**

**xx S.**

**

* * *

  
**

After Vanessa had left that morning, Zac didn't know what to do. He had a meeting later that day and was meant to meet Corbin at the gym around noon. But he wasn't really in the mood for either of that. Vanessa was always on his mind, but today it's different.

They had talked about their future. He had told her he wasn't ready to get married yet. He wasn't sure if he would ever be ready to marry. Of course he wanted to spend his future with her. He loved her more than anything. Vanessa was his soulmate.

She's the only one who knows what he's gone through. The only one who realizes what it means when you wake up one morning and everyone knows your face. They held each other's hands all through the last 4 years. It had been the craziest time of his life when HSM became such a hit. And Vanessa had been there to help him stay on the ground.

And now, he was hurting her. He knew that. But he couldn't help it. He wasn't ready. He, Zac Efron, 21 year-old actor, wasn't ready to become a dad.

--

Vanessa snuggled into the blanket in her huge living room. Normally Zac would of been here, but today he wasn't. And without him she felt unusual unsafe.

There was a TV show on tonite, but her mind was so occupied, she didn't even recognize what it was. Could have been 'So you think you can dance'. Or it could have been Project Runway. She didn't care.

All she thought about was…

… her future.

… her baby.

… her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend. At the thought of him, she flinched.

She missed him. It may sound stupid, but she missed him. Being apart from him had never been easy for her, but now she was afraid and she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was fine just as he always did. Without noticing it tears rolled out of her eyes.

Why did he do that to her? He said he loved her and now he let her leave? Why didn't he come and hold her back?

All out of a sudden she felt two strong arms embrace her from the back. Afraid and startled she let out a very high pitched shriek.

"Shh… The neighbours will think I'm killing you." An angel's voice chuckled in her ear. He let go of her and jumped over the backrest of the couch to sit next to her. "Hey hunny" He smiled that breathtaking smile at her.

"Hey…" Vanessa wasn't sure what was happening here. Why was he acting so casual? She was about to yell at him because he took so much time to finally come around. But no. She was going to wait for him to start this conversation.

Anxious she gazed at Zac who just stared back at her. After a minute he took her hands in his and positioned himself so he was sitting with his front to Vanessa.

"We need to talk about this, don't we?" He kinda smiled a half-smile at her.

"Yes, I guess we do." She simply replied. Zac waited for her to say something else, but to no avail. He took a breath and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Well, first off, I wanna say I'm in this with you" He cupped her face and made her look into his eyes before quoting her "Always have my back." That caused her to smile widely. She could remember the day she handed him one of the first copies of her CD.

--

_She had planned it all out. He was going to get one of the first ones before anyone else could buy them, so no-one would be able to read her message before he did itself. He had smiled at her and kissed her before saying, it was really nice of her. She had giggled because she knew he didn't know why she'd give her a CD of herself. He had already heard all of the songs as he had spent a lot of time with her in the studios. Vanessa had smiled and told him to open the CD cover. Puzzled he had done as he was told and had pulled out the little booklet inside the CD case. There, under 'Special Thanks' it said:_

_'Zac, you give me strength, always have my back, and thank you for everything, you're amazing.'_

_When he had looked up and smiled at her, she had crashed her lips to his and kissed him with all the passion she had for him. After minutes of sharing their love for each other she had slightly pulled back so their lips still had touched._

_"Thank you Zachary." She had mumbled against his lips._

_"You're welcome Nessa. I love you, you know that, right?"_

--

Yes, she did. With tears in her eyes she smiled at him.

"But Vanessa, you gotta know, I'm not ready to marry you. Not yet" He had tears in her eyes. "I love you and I want to be with you forever. But I… I can't marry you." He was about to say something else but Vanessa interrupted him.

"I love you, too, baby. You know that. You're my everything. And someday, I wan to marry you. But not as long as you're not 100 per cent sure you want that too" She smiled.

That was another thing why he loved her so much. She understood. No matter what it was, that scares him, she understands.

"Thanks sweetie" He smiled slightly before getting back to the subject. "This baby" He said and then corrected himself quickly, "Our baby happened. I'm not saying it was a mistake, cause you know, it's going to be the outcome of our love for each other." He took another deep breath. "We need to have a plan for what is going to happen. First we need to tell our parents" He lightly shivered at the thought of that. "Then, I guess, our friends. Except Ashley, am I right?" He grinned at his girlfriend. Ashley was their best friend. Yes, THEIR best friend. She was always there for them and helped them with everything.

"Yeah, I told her already. She went to the doctor's with me." Vanessa answered.

"So, when we told them, we'll still have to tell the public sometime. And that's the thing." He swallowed. "I'm leaving in a week. So, even if he we'd told everyone till then, I won't be here by your side when the world finds out."

"Oh…" Vanessa couldn't say anything. She had totally forgotten about him going to Canada. Darn it. "We can think about that when we're arrived at that point. One step at a time."

"Yeah, you're right." Zac says and smiles at her excitedly. "So… I'm wondering… How far are we?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooooo? **

**Hope you like it. What to say? Not good in my opinion. But oh well.**

**So tell me... want a boy or a girl? any ideas for upcoming chapters?**

**LOVE, S.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"How far are we?" Zac asked his girlfriend and pulled her into his chest while letting himself fall onto his back, causing her to fall onto him.

"Almost 3 months. The doc said we can find out the gender soon." She smiled at the thought of that. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't really care, but a boy would be cool." When thinking of the possibility to have a boy Zac thought of all the things he could teach him while Vanessa thought of copy of Zac. A little Zac she could hold when he wasn't home.

"Yeah, a boy would be cool." She smiled at him and pecked his lips.

--

"But think of all the dresses we could buy her" Ashley gushed as she and Vanessa stood in front of a baby shop the next day.

"Yeah, a girl would be cool." Vanessa smiled at the thought of a little blue-eyed girl in a cute pink dress running around her house.

"Let's go inside" Ashley grabbed Vanessa's arm and pulled her inside the store.

The next hour they spent giggling and laughing and just 'Awww'-ing about all the things in the store. After they finally decided to leave, they walked right into a couple of flashlights. There were 5 or 6 paparazzi who had apparently waited for them in front of the store. Immediately the guys began to ask the two girls millions of questions.

It took them 20 minutes to emerge to a near-by Starbucks where they quickly closed the door behind themselves and sat down at a table.

"I can already see the headline tomorrow: 'Vanessa Hudgens Pregnant?'" Vanessa let out an annoyed groan.

"Come on Nessa, it would have come out sooner or later."

"Yes, but I'd have liked some time to tell my and Zac's parents first."

"Well, invite them over for dinner tonight then. You could cook."

"Good idea, but… will you help me please? Zac's not really a help in the kitchen."

"Of course, I will."

Vanessa pulled her iPhone out of her purse and called first Starla, then her own mom. Both mother's promised to be at Zac's around 7pm.

--

"But Nessaaaaaaaa" Zac drew out the vocal in a whiny tone.

"Zac, do you want them to read about their grandchild in the papers before we told them?"

"No, but—"

"No, we can't tell them over the phone." Vanessa interrupted him, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. Zac pulled his face into the cutest pout.

"But my mom's gonna kill me. Look how it looks around here." Letting his eyes wander around his messy living room.

"How about starting to tidy up then? You have exactly 3 more hours." Nessa said before turning around and leaving the room. After giving Zac a wink, Ashley followed her into the kitchen.

For the next hour, Zac was pretty much busy tidying up the living and dining room while Vanessa and Ashley were busy preparing the dinner. After he made sure it looked not too clean, which would made Starla suspicious, he strolled to the kitchen and jumped onto the kitchen island.

"So… care to explain again why we have to suffer through a whole dinner with both our families tonight?" He half joked.

"Well, like I said, me and Ash saw that gorgeous shop for baby accessories and kind of didn't look if anyone saw us. So when we walked out of that store, there were the paparazzi taking pictures like mad."

"Did you at least buy something?"

"Yes, we did!" Ashley squealed and jumped up and down excitedly. Vanessa laughed and went to the hallway to get the bag. Back in the kitchen she open it and pulls out not one but two baby albums.

"We bought two because we don't know the gender yet. One in blue and one in pink." Vanessa smiles and hands Zac the books.

"Well… that's nice, I guess." He shrugs and puts it back into the bag.

"Hello? Me and Ashley spent a lot of time to chose the right ones and you don't even bother to look at it properly?" Vanessa asked him hurt. There were tears in her eyes and Zac saw these. Quickly he took one of the albums and eyed it thoroughly.

"They're gorgeous Nessa." He said, jumped down from the worktop and pulled her into his chest. When she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you baby."

"Thank you Zac. I love you too." She says and smiles at him.

--

"Hey momma" Zac said as he opened the door for his family just before 7pm.

"Hi hunny." Starla smiled at her eldest son before kissing his cheek softly and running her fingers through his hair. Then she turned to Vanessa and eyed her for a moment. Vanessa held her breath hoping she didn't notice that little bulge Nessa had just noticed this morning.

"You look gorgeous Nessa." Starla smiled and pulled her into a hug. With a suppressed sigh Vanessa relaxed again and smiled at her sort-of-mother-in-law.

"Thanks Starla."

"Where is my beautiful soon-to-be-daughter-in-law?" David grinned and pulled Nessa in his strong arms. He always asked the same question but he didn't know how much it actually meant to V that he would love for her to be a part of their family, even if it wouldn't be official too soon.

"Heya David." She giggled.

20 minutes later Vanessa's family had arrived too and everyone sat at the table in Zac's dining room. Stella and Ashley were already chatting away about some girly stuff while Zac and Dylan were discussing about the next Lakers game which Zac promised he'd take Dylan to. After dinner was over, Zac could feel Vanessa tense up next to him. He knew she was scared of what her father would say, but then again, so was he.

"You okay, baby?" Zac asked his girlfriend in a whisper tone. At the word 'baby' Nessa's body stiffened even more.

"No… I can't do this Zac" She breathed. He could see eyes forming in her eyes. He quickly looked up and saw Ashley shooting him a worried look.

"Erm… would you excuse us for a second?" He asked while standing up and pulling Vanessa with him. He swung his arm around her waist and led her to the kitchen. Nessa held her head down so no-one would actually see the tears forming at the edge of her eyes. When the kitchen door was closed behind them Vanessa melted into Zac's arms that were holding her tightly to his chest.

"He will kill me…" She mumbled against Zac's shirt.

"Vanessa…" Zac softly said attempting her to look at him. But she didn't. "Ness." His dark-haired beauty kept her head hid into his chest. "V, look at me." He said sternly.

Slowly she lifted her head a little and looked at him.

"If he tries, he'll have to kill me first." With that he kissed his girlfriend's lips tenderly and stroked her hair back. "We have o tell them now. Tomorrow it will be in the newspapers and, like you said, that's not a pretty cool way to find out you're becoming a grandparent."

"I know. But—"

"No. We are going to do this now." He smiled at her. "Together."

At that word Vanessa couldn't help but smile. After 4 years, she still couldn't believe Zac was her. Zac Efron, the guy whose face girls had plastered their room walls with, the guy every girl had a crush one - even if they didn't admit it. But he was with her.

"Yeah, together" She said and pressed her face back into his chest for a moment to feel his warmth. But too soon Zac lifted up her hand with one hand and wiped the tears away with the other. He placed a gentle kiss on her temple. "Ready?"

"Yup." Vanessa sighed before heading back to the dining room.

Starla shot her a worried look as soon as the two appeared in the door from the dining room to the kitchen. Vanessa quickly looked away from her, afraid that she'd notice V had been crying.

"We… me and Ness… have to tell you something." Zac said when they had sat down again. A high-pitched squeal filled the room and all eyes focused on Stella who was jumping up and down in her chair. "I'm going to be a bridesmaid! Am I Vany? Please?" She asked excitedly and smiling all across her face. Vanessa turned to look at Zac, new tears in her eyes and a 'do-something-look' on her face.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we're not gonna get married." Zac took a deep, deep breath before continuing. "We're having a… baby." He finished and took Nessa's hand under the table. Z could feel her hand was shaking and squeezed it slightly.

Starla was the fist one to say something after her son had shared their news with the group. "Congratulations, sweetie." She said smiling at Vanessa. "And you too Zac." She added quickly. Vanessa and Zac smiled back at her but both were more interested in what V's dad had to say. They turned their heads in union towards him and waited for him to say something.

"Well, I can't say I'm happy with this. But" He continued "But if you want your future to be all about the baby and not your careers as both of you planned, good luck. Congratulations." Greg smiled a tiny bit at his daughter and her boyfriend.

Zac could feel all the tension fade from Nessa's body and he watched as her smile grew wider. "Thanks daddy." With fresh tears in her eyes she stood and walked over to hug her father.

--

"You okay now?" Zac questioned after the door finally fell into it's lock. He had died to ask her that for the last two hours. After he had said what he had to say and everyone, even Ashley because she thought it was funny, had congratulated them, she seemed to be pretty much okay, happy really that her dad didn't give them a lecture or anything like that, but still.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just so tired." She said and opened her arms for Zac to pick her up, which he gladly did. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Forehead touched forehead and a whisper escaped V's lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Her boyfriend asked confused.

"For being here for me."

"I'll always be here for you, hunny." He said sincerely as he walked over to the living room and sat both of them down on the couch.

"You know, I was really scared when I found out about the baby. I thought you'd leave me." Vanessa said with watering eyes. "And when I left your house yesterday and you took your time before coming around mine… I was so sure you'd sent me my things and we'd never see each other again. I was terrified." The tears began to roll down her face like a waterfall. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. When the tears come, they come. She couldn't stop them.

"Shh…" Zac rubbed her arm softly and put a kiss to the corner of her lips. "I know it wasn't right from me to let you down like that, but… look, I was scared too. I didn't mean to yell at you or anything. But I thought you'd know that I'd never ever in my whole life let you leave like that. Because I love you. I love you more than anything." He finished and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. So, so, so much." She whispered and again let the tears fall down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys (:**

**I hope you have a wonderful christmas and you get all the things you asked for ( even if that's pretty unlikely xD ).... I want to thank yopu for the comments and the subscruptions. I really appreciate your support and hope you like my stories. You're amazing 3**

**xx S.**

_

* * *

_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
painting faces, building places I can't reach  
_

_You k__now that I could use somebody.  
you know that I could use somebody.  
_

With a loud moan coming from his throat Zac tried to grab his iPhone from the bedside table without opening his eyes. Waking up to his favourite song wasn't a bad way to wake up, but after a night that seemed to be way too short, it was.

_  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the streets  
_

In the progress of finding his phone somewhere on the nightstand he accidentally knocked the clock down before he finally had his iPhone placed in his hand.

_  
You know that I c__ou--_

Not looking who the unpleasant caller was, he answered moodily. 'What?'

'Morning Zac.' A very familiar voice answered not sounding very happy either.

'Morning Jason.' Zac yawned while greeting his manager. 'What is it that is so important you have to wake me already?'

'I'm sorry, if I disturb your beauty sleep, but I wasn't very happy when a journalist from 'People' woke me by calling either. And all because he wanted a freaking statement about a apparent pregnancy I don't even know about. So, can you please tell me what's going on already?'

'Oh, yeah… well, me and Nessa are having a baby.' Zac looked to his side where his girlfriend was till fast asleep. He still couldn't believe it. They were having a baby. They had made a human that was now growing inside of Vanessa. Creepy but still magical in some way.

On the other line there was silence for a few moments before Jason slowly asked 'Seriously? Are you sure?'

'Positive.' Zac smiled and run his hand through the messy hair that laid on the pillow around Vanessa's head.

'Congratulations man. Tell Nessa, too.'

'Will do. So, what are we going to do now? About that magazine shit and all?'

'You tell me. Do you two want to let everybody know or are you going to deny it?'

'I… I don't know man. Can I call you back later? I gotta talk to Vanessa first.'

'Yeah, sure. Later Zac.'

'Bye J.'

With that both of them hung up and Zac put his phone back on the bedside table before laying down facing V. Softly he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her temple.

'Vanessa' he whispered and run his other hand over her head. Slowly Vanessa opened her eyes to meet the sky-blue ones of her boyfriend. As soon as she noticed his warm hand on her cheek a wide smile spread across her face and she laid her hand upon his.

'Hey…' She whispered as he pulled her closer to his own body.

That was how she could spend her days till she died. Just staying in bed cuddled up to her unbelievable lovely boyfriend. Now and then maybe watching a movie. Getting food delivered to bed. That would be the sweet life.

'Jason just called' Zac yanks her out of her thoughts.

'Huh? Which Jason?'

'My manager Jason. He got a call from 'People' this morning.' As Zac said that, Vanessa's eyes went wide as apples.

'H-he wanted to know about the pictures, right?' She said and sat up on the bed.

'Well, yeah. Apparently they wanted a statement about those pics and whether you are pregnant or not. And since J didn't even know about that, he couldn't say anything…' He trailed off and thought a moment before speaking up again 'I think we should let our publicist confirm it.' Zac said and sat up so they faced each other.

Nessa gulped. She had of course known that the pictures would surface and she sure knew that it would mean they had to decide whether they wanted to let the whole world know or not. But deep inside she had hoped that there would be some kind of terrible thing happening in the world, at least anything more exciting than another pregnant actress. But that would have been too much to ask for. Everything bad that could happen to her happened to her. Always.

'Vanessa?' Zac tried to get her attention and failed. She was already too deep in it.

V knew Z wanted her to get it over and done with but truth was, she was scared. For him, the teeny heartthrob who made it to a star actor without any scandals, it would be way easier than for her, the little 'High School Musical Slut'. She had gone through all the media hell when the nude pictures were published and she knew what it was like to be humiliated in front of the whole wide world. And now, she would have to go through it all over again. She would be the one that was going to get the whole shit. 'The HSM skank knocked up' or 'Whatsherface having a baby from Zacquisha' would be just few of the headlines.

'Ness! Hey, you still there?' Zac waved his hand in front of her face. Startled by the sudden movement and the raised voice Vanessa jumped a little.

'Oh, sorry. I was in thoughts.'

'Yeah, I kinda noticed. You okay, babe?' He said and took her hand.

'Ye-- No. I'm not okay. I can't do all this.'

'You can't do what?'

'Having all this people writing shit about me again. I did this twice and I don't want it a third time.' Vanessa's voice broke and tears began to form in her eyes.

'Don't you think a pregnancy is a little different issue than a picture scandal?' Zac asked her rising one of his brows.

'It won't be much different to them. They will tear me up till there's nothing left.' Now the tears began to fall freely. God, she hated herself for being so emotional and that she had to cry about everything but that was just another shitty thing of her life.

'If so, they'll have to tear US up. Cause we're doing this together, right?' He flashed her that gorgeous smile he always used to make her feel batter. And just the way it always did, it worked. 'Now, baby stop crying.'

He wiped her tears away with his gentle thumbs. At the feeling of these soft skin on her own Vanessa closed her eyes. After all this time she still felt some kind of electricity underneath the skin where he touched her.

Seeing his girlfriend's eyelids shut, Zac couldn't resist but touch his lips to them. He always felt the urge to kiss every part of her he could possibly kiss. He loved the feeling of his skin touching her silky, warm skin. When he laid his lips softly on the edge of her closed eyes, he could barely hear V whisper 'I love you, Zac.'

'I love you too, Vanessa.' He smiled as he put two fingers under her chin and lifted it up so he could look into her chocolate-brown eyes. 'We are going to get through it, hunny. Remember what your mom said when the first pics surfaced?' He asked with a slight smile on his lips.

'What doesn't kill you will make you stronger.' She answered remembering the moment she broke down under the pressure right into her mom's arms. She had cried and her mother had held her tightly in her arms just whispering all the things she needed to hear. Of course Zac had been her greatest help through that time, but her mom had helped so much by just reassuring that everything would be fine and she would be stronger after she got through this.

'Exactly. It'll make us stronger.' He stated with a voice that told Vanessa exactly the same as his eyes did: He was sure as hell they would get out of it stronger, as a couple and each of them as an individual. And Nessa didn't need anymore than that. They would do this.

--

'Vanessa! This is so not funny!' Ashley frustratedly almost yelled at her best friend as she shook with laughers.

'Is too.' Vanessa managed to say despite the fact that she had to fight for air.

'Is not.' Ashley collapsed on the couch and hid her face in her hands. Nessa saw her being upset and stopped laughing. A loud sigh escaped her throat as she fall down on the couch next to Ashley.

'Why do you take it so damn serious anyway?' Vanessa questioned.

'It's not the fact that she thought I was pregnant' she mumbled into her hands before she looked at Nessa with tears glistering in her eyes 'It's the way she reacted. Like it would be something bad if I actually were pregnant. I'm 24. I want my mom to realize that I could have a family. I'm old enough.' A tear rolled down her cheek and Vanessa wiped it way with her hand and then took both of Ashley hands in hers.

'Of course you can, hun. I know you'd be an amazing mom and you'll be the best godmother ever.' She saw the smile, she hoped she would get from her, appear on Ashley's face.

'Is this your way to ask me to be the godmother to your child?' She smiled widely now. Her being a godmother. The godmother to the cutest baby that Hollywood, no rather the whole world, had ever seen. Hell, she was going to spoil that little one rotten.

'Yes. Will you?' Vanessa smiled.

'Of course! God, Nessa. I already love that little baby' She exclaimed and then stopped midaction of bumping up and down on the couch. 'Can I… touch you?'

'Wow… that is an odd question.' Vanessa gave her a look like she was crazy which causes Ashley to push her in the side. 'Hey! What the?' Vanessa manages to spit out before she falls off the couch onto the floor. 'Owww…'

'Oh my god, Nessa. I didn't mean to—' Ash panicked and got off the couch so she kneeled next V.

'Chillax A. I'm fine. Just hit my butt.' She grinned and poked Ashley in the rips.

'You scared me, Ness. I thought the baby…' Ashley trailed off.

'The baby is fine. And so am I.' She paused and looked at Ashley, who didn't look really convinced. 'We really are… Do you still want to touch my belly?' And without waiting for an answer she took Ashley's hands and laid them on the hardly swollen stomach. For a moment Ashley's face lit up but quickly turned into a disappointed look.

'I don't feel anything.' She said and took away her hands. 'Maybe… It got hurt when I—'

'Ashley, the baby is as big as peanut. Even I can't exactly feel it.' She explained and Ashley's mouth went into a silent 'O'.

--

Zac pushed the door open and closed it after himself again. He had thought it would be worse. _But just you wait. Tomorrow it will be in the magazines. That will make it worse. As long as only the internet sites wrote about it, it wasn't that bad, but the magazines..._

His little monologue was interrupted by his phone beeping in his pocket. _Six missed calls. _Oh well, that had to wait. First he needed to make another call.

'Heya' Vanessa sounded pretty happy.

'Hi. How was your day?' He asked while he got out of his jacket and threw it away.

'Good so far. Ash's around and we haven't gone outside all day. How was yours?'

'Tell Ashley hi, please. And I guess it could be way worse. Not many more paps as usually. Bubba said to tell you hello.'

'Ashy pooh, Zac says hi.' V directs to the girl lying next to her on the bed. 'She says back at you.'

'Erm, Ness, I'll call ya later again, okay?' Zac says as the door bell rings. _God, can't I just be alone for once?_

'Yeah, fine. Love you.'

'Love you too.' Zac answered and hung up while grabbing the door handle. As soon as he opened the door he was already into two petite arms. It took a moment before he realized he held a crying girl in his arms and another to realize it was his girlfriend's sister. He kicked the door shut with his foot and picked Stella up without saying a word.

Glad that she was finally in the arms of someone who she knew loved her, she pressed her face to his skin and wrapped her legs around his torso. All she wanted was someone to hold her and be there. She needed to let someone comfort her, to make her feel better.

After Zac walked over to the couch with the crying 14year-old in his arms and sat down, he began to stroke her hair softly just the way he did with her 20 year-old sister. The minutes past and Stella began to calm down a little so Zac dared to speak up the first time since she had entered his house.

'Bella? What's wrong sweetie?' He asked rather breathing than whispering. For a moment he thought she didn't hear him because she just kept sobbing in his shirt. But then she lifted her head a little and looked in to his eyes. The hurt and agony in her eyes shocked Zac for a second. What could possibly put a strong girl like Stella in so much pain? But then he corrected himself as his brows scrunched together in concern: Who could possibly hurt her like that?

* * *

Comment? Did you like it?

&& I wish you a Merry Christmas again x)


End file.
